Willy Nilly
Willy Nilly is a one-time antagonist from the FOX animated sitcom, The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Frapp Attack!". He is a Hollywood producer, who made Cleveland Brown famous, after seeing his music video "Frapp Attack!". He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Biography In "Fraap Attack!", Cleveland Brown becomes involuntarily internet famous, when Rallo and Junior recorded a video of him falling on his face, covering himself in smoothie, and getting into a public argument with his wife. He signed a consent form to put that on the internet, without reading what the consent form was even about. Once a musically edited remix of the video went viral on YouTube, Hollywood producer Willy Nilly saw this and wanted to make Cleveland rise to fame. Cleveland agreed to this, but Donna rejected this, when she heard Cleveland would be going halfway around the world to Hollywood and even pointed out the fact that Rallo and Junior gave the true talent to the video, since they edited it and Cleveland did nothing but make an ass of himself. Willy Nilly confronted Donna in person in an attempt to convince her to let him go. While he tired doing this, Donna started to like him, and Willy Nilly started to appreciate her simple liseftyle and even fall in love with her. Willy Nilly straight out told Cleveland that he was in love with his wife and planned on stealing her from him, as he shoved him into a limo and sent him off to Hollywood, while he proceeded to take over his life. Cleveland came back and tried convincing Donna not to spend anymore time with him, revealing everything. However, Donna did not believe him. Overtime, Willy Nilly bought Holt's house from him and even started to get Donna to fall in love with him, bringing him way closer to taking over Cleveland's life. After going to a nightclub with Tori, that kept him up all night, Cleveland came to the realization that his life sucks. The next day, Cleveland gave Willy Nilly an inside tour of his life, and showed him all the horrible aspects of it. His crappy and thankless job, his depraved and disobedient kids, and his nagging and greedy wife. The last straw was when Willy Nilly found out that Donna's true physical appearance was extremely ugly, with most of her beauteous physical features being done with make up and a wig. Willy Nilly gave up and left in his helicopter limo, leaving Cleveland alone. In "Wide World of Cleveland Show", he appeared in the German version of the show, as one of Hitler's Nazis. Appearance Willy Nilly is an African-American man with a buzz cut and a beard. He wears diamond earrings. He also has dark purple sunglasses and wears a green suit with a white shirt and a light gray tie. He also wears gray pants and black shoes. This attire would be his business attire, as his more casual choice of clothing consist of a tan T-Shirt, blue sweatpants, red shoes, and a golden chain necklace. He has a tattoo of his face on his chest. Personality Willy Nilly is a rich and famous guy, who's all about rapping and making money. His famous hit-single "Party 'Til Your Boobs Fall Of", basically sums up his whole personality. However, when he interacted with Donna, she started to see some hidden depths to Willy Nilly and thought that his flashy lifestyle wasn't really what he was all about. She was right about this, as he truly just wanted to live a simpler and more small town lifestyle. However, when he discovered this side of himself, he turned out to be an amoral, misogynistic, and selfish man, who committed shameless crimes. He had no problem with stealing Cleveland's wife from him and straight out abusing him. He was very seductive and manipulative, getting Donna to actually fall in love with him. However, due to his selfishness, he bailed out on stealing his life, when Cleveland showed him the horrors of his small town life, causing him to return to his rich and glitzy lifestyle as a Hollywood producer, pretty much putting him back to normal again. Gallery Willy Nilly's Intro.png|The introduction of Willy Nilly. Willy Nilly Growing Attached to Donna.png|Willy Nilly befriending Donna. Willy Nilly Sedusing Donna.png|Willy Nilly seducing Donna. Trivia *Despite being a one-time character, an alternate version of him made a non-speaking crowd cameo in "Wide World of Cleveland Show", as one of Hitler's Nazis. *He has a monkey butler named Cadbury, who serves him against his own will, making Willy Nilly responsible for slavery and animal abuse. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Envious Category:In Love Category:Thief Category:One-Shot Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Category:Misogynists Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wealthy Category:Slaver Category:Chaotic Neutral